Into The Fae World
by YouShouldn'tBeReal
Summary: Beca and Chloe are thrown into the Lost Girl world while searching for a way to turn Beca into a Fae. This is BeChloe, and it will most likely have Valkubus, and maybe even some Doccubus thrown in there if i feel up for it. Warning contains Smut!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

_A/N. Hey guys, this is the first time I've ever written any fan fiction and would love some feedback. I don't really know who would read a Pitch Perfect/Lost Girl crossover besides me. So should I continue the story or give up on it and try something new? Tell me what you guys think. xoxo_

* * *

Word through the Fae community spread quickly, there was a doctor capable of turning a human into a Fae. When this information made it to Chloe Beale, she did all she could to stop herself from screaming in delight at her girlfriend in the next room. As calmly as possible she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee, and stared at Beca with a goofy smile on her face, her features slowly changing to match Beca's. After a few minutes Beca realized that Chloe was staring at her waiting to get her attention, she took her headphones off as Chloe sat down across from her.

"Morning, Becs!" said Chloe

"What has gotten into you today? You seem more chipper than usual, and although I do love when you change your hair and eyes to match mine, what's the occasion?"

"I just got some amazing news! Something you have wanted forever to happen may finally be possible."

"What would that be? I already have you, what more could I ask for?"

Chloe blushed upon hearing this, but she couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

"I HEARD ABOUT SOMEONE THAT CAN TURN YOU INTO A FAE!"

"Seriously? Chlo, how many times have we gotten our hopes up for nothing? We have searched and searched for a way, but every time we have come up empty handed."

Beca's lack of excitement hurt Chloe, she knew it was a long shot, but this time she felt like the information she had gotten was real and she could finally give her girlfriend the one thing she's longed for since she found out Chloe was Fae. She just wanted to make Beca as happy as possible.

"Yes seriously! This time I'm confident about the lead I got. There was a big scandal somewhere up in Canada, about some human man, named Taft, I think, that was kidnapping Fae so he could experiment on how to humans into Fae…."

Beca interrupted Chloe just then, "Oh, that's great Chloe, kidnapping, and experimentation? That sounds promising."

"Let me finish!"

Beca nodded at Chloe, telling her she could continue telling her the story.

"Okay so, this Taft guy was killed after this unaligned Succubus and some Fae police raided his compound."

"Wait, did you say unaligned Succubus? How is that even possible? I thought you said Fae were forced to choose between light and dark?"

Chloe was not happy about getting interrupted again, but Beca's questions were plausible. She had never heard of anyone being unaligned, she didn't think it was possible. Maybe this story wasn't so truthful after all.

"Well Beca, I'm not sure how it's possible, but according to my source it is. I guess we will just have to ask around when we get there. Now as I was saying, although this Taft guy was killed, there was this human doctor there, she worked for the light Fae, and she may be able to help us turn you into a Fae."

"Woah, woah, woah, back it up a second. What do you mean when we get there?"

"Well I think this is a strong enough lead that we have to pursue it. I am going to book us tickets on a flight to Toronto tomorrow."

"You obviously seem so sure about this, but don't I get a say in the matter?"

Chloe pondered this for a second. But all she could think about was how many times Beca has expressed her desire to be Fae like her, so they could truly be together forever.

"You said you want to be Fae, so I'm not going to stop until, I make it possible for you."

With that Chloe hopped up to go book the tickets for the following day. Beca just sat there processing all the information she just heard. How could Chloe still be so hopeful, when she had lost hope a long time ago? Now she had to worry about packing, and finding her passport, and making sure she had someone to cover her shifts at the radio station. She didn't want to think about how disappointed Chloe will be when they get there and the lead ends up just being another dead end. So instead she just put her headphones back on and started working on another one of her mixes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

_Well I couldn't stop writing, my brain wouldn't let me stop till I finished the second chapter. Enjoy, please leave comments and review! Any suggestions are welcome. xoxo_

* * *

It didn't take long for Chloe to book their flight to Toronto, and start packing the essentials. She couldn't help but fantasize about the trip and how it could change their lives. What type of Fae would Beca become? There were an endless number of possibilities.

Only then did it occur to Chloe that Beca, upon becoming Fae, would have to choose a side. With Chloe herself having chosen light when she came of age, she lost quite a few of her childhood friends when they chose dark. What if Beca chooses the dark? Then they wouldn't be allowed to be together.

What about this mysterious unaligned Succubus? How is it possible for her to choose neither light nor dark when everyone else had been forced to? Chloe never wanted to pick, she didn't want to have to lose her friends, and she certainly didn't want to end up like her mother.

Her mother was light Fae, but had fallen in love with a dark Fae, which was strictly against the rules. The Dark Fae had found out about the affair and had him killed for his betrayal. By this time Chloe's mom was already pregnant with her. It wasn't that Chloe had a bad childhood; she just wished she could know her dad, have her mom be happy again.

Maybe Beca can be like this Succubus and not have to choose a side. That way she can be free to enjoy being Fae without having to deal with the politics of it all. Chloe was determined to find this girl, and have her explain how all this is possible.

Even with all of this running through her head, Chloe couldn't help but be happy about the possibility of Beca becoming Fae. She starts singing her favorite song, Titanium, as she heads to the shower.

Beca had allowed herself to zone out into the mixes long enough, she knew she had to get up and pack her things, and talk to Chloe about the details of this trip. As soon as she took her headphones off, she heard the most beautiful voice singing Titanium from upstairs. Beca knew that song was Chloe's favorite thing to sing in the shower. Hmm.. She thinks to herself, maybe I could use a shower myself. With a devious look in her eye, she climbs the stairs two at a time, heading right for the bathroom. She quietly opens the door and the singing immediately gets louder. As Beca closes the door she also begins singing Titanium, to let Chloe know she's there.

Chloe gets a huge smile on her face and turns around to look out of the shower door upon hearing Beca singing along with her. Beca starts removing her clothes so she can get into the shower with Chloe.

Chloe was a bit surprised to see Beca step into the shower, and even more surprised when she started to kiss Chloe's neck. Beca wasn't one for initiating the sexy time; it was usually up to Chloe to do that.

Chloe let out a slight moan, and Beca's lips met hers. Their kissing got more passionate with their tongues sliding over one another's. All while Beca's hands and massaging Chloe's breasts, and teasing her nipples. Beca broke the kiss and started placing kisses and bites down Chloe's neck, and down along her collarbone. Chloe's moan were getting louder and her breathe became more ragged.

Beca brought her lips to Chloe's nipples, and began sucking and biting at them. Her hand slowly moving down along Chloe's stomach and runs her fingers up Chloe's slit, before stopping and circling her clit with thumb. Chloe moaned, "Beca… please.."

Beca cut Chloe off by kissing her again, while still massaging her clit. Beca slid one finger into her as she begged for her to fuck her harder. Chloe moved her hips in rhythm with Beca's fingers. She could feel her orgasm growing. Beca knew she was getting close, so she curled her fingers and massaged her g-spot until Chloe let out a loud moan "Ahhh!" Beca felt Chloe's walls tighten around her fingers and let her come down from the orgasm slowly.

Chloe kissed Beca hard and then began to return the favor. Biting at Beca's earlobe, she slowly started kissing down along Beca's jaw, and down onto her neck. From there she was kissing and biting down her collarbone and onto her breasts. She circled one of Beca's nipples with her tongue, while massaging the other one with her fingers.

Chloe continued massaging her nipples while she kissed her way down Beca's stomach. Chloe's mouth passed Beca's center and continued along her inner thighs. Chloe lifted Beca's leg up, so she could get to her center. Chloe made a wide lick up Beca's center. Beca shuttered and moved her hips forward to get more contact with Chloe's tongue. Chloe slowly massaged Beca's clit with her tongue, and lightly sucked it into her mouth. Beca moaned, "Chloeee". With that Chloe pushed two fingers inside of Beca. She was getting extremely close her release, and Chloe knew this. Chloe started to pick up the pace with her fingers and tongue until Beca let out one last very loud moan. Chloe came back up to kiss Beca.

Chloe broke the kiss and brought them back down to reality. They decided to go to lunch and to pick up some much needed things for the impromptu trip. With that Chloe got out of the shower and left Beca to get cleaned up for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

_A/N: Sorry guys, this is another short filler chapter. The next one should introduce more characters. Btw, I forgot to say previous, I do not own Pitch Perfect or Lost Girl or the characters. I certainly wish I did though. xoxo_

* * *

Chloe made it a point to take Beca to her favorite diner in town, because truthfully she didn't know how long they would be gone. They sat down in a booth away from everyone so they could have privacy to talk about Fae stuff. After a waitress came to take their orders, Beca noticed that Chloe had been really quiet on the ride into town.

Chloe realized how abnormally quiet she was being, but she was lost deep in thought. She really wasn't sure where to start when they got to Toronto the following day. All she was really given was a city and a name, Lauren Lewis. This was the doctor they needed to find in order to change Beca.

"Chlo are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what exactly?"

"Oh you know, this trip, how we are going to find this Dr. Lewis chick.."

"Well obviously there is a large Fae community up there, why don't we just go to the Ash to find out more information?"

Beca was informed previously about the interworking of Fae politics, she knew about the whole dark/light divide.

"Yeah, maybe, Becs. I just don't want to let everyone in the Fae community what we are up to yet. There are many Fae outraged by the thought of humans becoming Fae. I don't want us to get derailed from our quest before it really even starts."

"Oh, okay. Any other ideas?"

"Well I've been thinking about that Succubus, since she was there during the raid on the lab, maybe she knows where that doctor is. That's the best idea I have."

"Sounds good to me. Can I have one of your French fries?"

Chloe laughed, "Sure babe, but only if I can have an onion ring."

With that Beca and Chloe finished their meals, and headed off to run a few errands, before heading home to finish packing and relax for the rest of the day.

Beca groaned, as Chloe's alarm started blaring in her ear at 4 am the next morning. Normally she wouldn't be going to bed until around that time. Chloe just sat up and laughed, like it was no big deal for her to be awake that early. She leaned over and kissed Beca. "Morning, Becs! You ready to become Fae!?"

Beca wondered how Chloe could sound so sure about it. She just groaned again and threw a pillow over her head. Chloe wrestled the pillow off Beca, and once she got her attention, she started changing her hair and eye colors over and over. It always made Beca smile when she did that.

First she decided to go blonde with purple eyes, then black hair with green eyes, and then finally she made herself look like Beca again.

Beca rolled her eyes but could help but smile and giggle at her girlfriend. She knew Chloe was just trying to start Beca's day off right. Beca leaned up to meet Chloe's lips with her own. Chloe pushed Beca back down, and they started in on a heavy make out session. After about 10 minutes Chloe pried her lips off Beca's, "I gotta go jump in the shower now or we are gonna miss our flight. " Chloe got up and walked across the hall to the bathroom. Beca groaned, one more time and decided to go make some coffee. She knew she would need it to make it through all the hassle at the airport and the almost 6 hour flight. Chloe was going to want to go search for that Succubus and doctor right away. Beca may not even have time to get settled at the hotel before Chloe wants go and check out the area.

Chloe comes down to get her cup of coffee while Beca went back up to shower herself. Afterwards, they pack up all the last minute things, like toothbrushes and the passports so they could drive to the airport. Going through security was a pain like always, but it didn't really take as long as Beca thought it would. Beca at least had her laptop in her carry on so she could work on her mixes on the flight. It kept her calm, she didn't particularly enjoy flying. Shortly after take out Chloe snuggled up to Beca's arm and fell asleep. Chloe looked so cute and peaceful as she slept, even sitting up on the plane. It didn't take long for Beca to get lost in her mixes again; it might actually be a short flight for once.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

_A/N: I've decided to leave out any Wanderer stuff. It just wasn't going to fit into the plot. I also decided to switch to the Lost Girl perspective for a chapter or two. It will probably switch back and forth throughout. Enjoy! xoxo_

* * *

**_Lauren_**

As much as Lauren wanted to run after the raid on Taft's compound, she knew she needed to explain herself to everyone. She knew the Fae were looking for her, she now understood what Dyson meant when he said this is why she could never leave the Fae. Lauren knew too much, and even though she helped Taft against her will, she would have to answer for her disloyalty. She was understandably afraid, the Fae could do so many things to hurt her, or even kill her. Just look what happened to Nadia. It still hurt her to think about Nadia; Lauren spent 5 years trying to find a cure for Nadia's mysterious disease. When it turned out that she was just cursed by the Fae.

The Fae have already done so much to ruin Lauren's life, she deserved a clean break, right? This was her chance to run and regain the life she used to have. She's done it before; she used to be Karen Beatty. All Lauren had to do was change her identity, and run as far away as possible. South America sounded like a good option, maybe Brazil or Peru.

The thought of Bo crept into Lauren's mind. She still loved her; she wanted to tell her why she did what she did. Lauren didn't have the chance at the compound. Maybe she could go see Bo before she ran. If she did, she would have to be sneaky. If she ran into any other Fae along the way, she could be captured and put on trial. She didn't want to call Bo; this is something they needed to talk about in person.

Everything just seemed so complicated in Lauren's life. She didn't want to jump to any decision without thinking it over thoroughly. At least she was safe for the moment, staying in a hotel outside city limits under an assumed name. She only left if she really needed to, and if she did, she wore a disguise. After about a week and a half at the hotel, she started to feel safer about going to see Bo. The Fae haven't found her yet, so maybe they weren't looking as hard as she thought they were. As much as Lauren loved Bo, there was no way she could get back together with her. Bo couldn't survive with just a human partner, and Lauren couldn't handle sharing Bo with anyone else. It was really a lose/lose situation. She really does need to have that talk with Bo.

* * *

_**Bo**_

Bo arrived at the Dal and called out for her grandfather, "Trick! Hey, are you here?" She yelled out for him a few more times and checked his lair. Trick was nowhere to be found. This made Bo extremely worried. With everything that is going on right now, Trick could be in danger. She started dialing Kenzi's number when Hale walked in. Before Bo could say anything Hale reassured her that Trick was safe.

"It's good that you are here Bo, we all need to talk. I talked to Dyson and Kenzi they are both on their way. I sent Trick away with Stella, that way he will be safe until we get this whole thing sorted out. I'll give you Stella's number that way you can keep in touch with him."

"Thank you so much Hale, I was so worried about him."

Hale smiled, "No problem pretty lady."

After everything that had gone on today Bo needed a drink. She went and grabbed beers for the two of them, while they waited for the rest of the team to get there.

About 5 minutes later Kenzi showed up, followed by a very large man. Bo immediately pulled her dagger out and got ready to attack the man. Bo recognized him as one of the Morrigan's hit men. Before Bo could attack him, Kenzi firmly planted herself between Bo and Bruce.

"Bobo, No! He's okay I swear, he helped me get away from the Morrigan, and he's actually a really sweet guy. His name is Bruce. We can trust him."

Seeing how calm Kenzi was and the fact that he hasn't seemed to harm her best friend in any way, Bo slowly put her dagger away, while watching Bruce out of the corner of her eye. She was wary but she could trust Kenzi, if she says they can trust him then Bo believed her.

Bo walked back around the bar to get Kenzi a beer. "Bruce, do you want a beer?"

"No, thank you, but I don't drink."

"Oh, well how about a soda?"

Bruce politely accepted the drink, just as Dyson and Tamsin walked in.

"Hey Succulet, if you're handing out free drinks, get me a vodka and the wolf man a whiskey."

Bo rolled her eyes and smirked but got her friends their drinks.

Tamsin downed hers in one gulp, and Bo knew she would keep asking for more, so Bo just put the bottle on the bar for her. This made Tamsin smile slightly, but she tried her best to hide it, but the Succubus caught her. Bo smiled back at her, which made everyone else confused but no one said anything. They all thought Bo and Tamsin hated each other. Kenzi made a point to ask Bo about it later.

"Alright, we have a lot of stuff figure out and deal with."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone was relieved when Hale revealed that the Morrigan has been taken care of. Thanks to Vex, she wouldn't ever be a problem again. "The way it looks now is that Vex will become the new Morrigan, the dark deal with change in hierarchy differently than the light. Normally the person that defeated the old Morrigan rises to power. "Hale says.

This makes Bo feel better about the whole situation, at least they have an ally as the dark leader now. Vex has certainly done enough to prove that he can be trusted. "Alright that's one less thing we have to deal with, but even though she's gone we still have to protect Kenzi because the old Morrigan did declare all humans enemies of the realm. Especially those who work for the Fae, or know about our existence."

"C'mon Bobo, I'm not a child, I don't need to be protected I can handle myself." Kenzi looked at Hale and smiled as she tried handing back the Twig of Zamora.

"Kenz, hold onto that, it will help keep you safe."

"But what about you, it's yours, for your protection."

"Don't worry about me, you just keep it."

Hale wasn't gonna take it back and Kenzi knew it. She leaned over to Hale and kissed him and whispered thank you.

"Bobo, did it work, was Taft able be turned Fae?"

Before Bo could say anything, Dyson interrupted. "Yes Kenzi, he was able to with Lauren's help."

"Woah wait a minute, Lauren was there?"

"Yes she was, but she didn't seem to be completely on his side. Taft locked her up and made her help him. He wanted to become a wolf shifter, but she used Cabbit DNA instead. "

"Oh. Okay, so does that mean we need to find her? To protect her?"

"Well there are going to be a lot of Fae searching for her. The only way to keep her safe is if we find her. She now knows how to turn Humans into Fae, that's dangerous. There's just a lot of questions that need answered and she's the only one with those answers." Bo stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement except Tamsin. She actually looked a little upset with where the discussion was going. She got up and started stumbling to the bathroom. She was obviously a little more than tipsy at this point. She downed the first bottle of vodka like it was water, so she started drinking Bo's beer while everyone else was talking.

Bo decided they all should call it a night and they would keep in touch when anyone got anymore news. Hale and Dyson left, along with Bruce, but only after Bo agreed to keep an eye on Kenzi. He was very protective of her.

"Kenz, stay here and lock the door, I'm going to check on Tamsin."

"Fine, but I'm gonna keep drinking, I need it after today."

Bo rolled her eyes and told Kenzi that she was happy that she's safe. Bo kissed the girl on the forehead before going to find Tamsin.

"Hey Succulet."

"Hey yourself. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"Because, you don't seem okay, considering how you downed that bottle and started drinking my beer."

"I like alcohol, I figured you knew that."

"Yeah I do but you haven't really said anything since you got here, and when we started talking about finding Lauren you didn't seem happy. You actually looked a bit jealous to me."

"Why would I be jealous? It's not like I like you or anything."

Bo could see Tamsin's aura and she knew Tamsin was lying. Tamsin was hot for her and she didn't want to admit it.

Bo moved closer to Tamsin who was sitting on the counter. Tamsin eyed her with a scowl on her face, she wasn't amused. When Bo's lips were within a few inches from Tamsin's, Tamsin started leaning in to meet Bo's lips. Just before their lips met, Bo moved to go whisper in Tamsin's ear. "I know you're lying to me Valkyrie." Then she let her lips brush Tamsin's neck, just to tease her.

Tamsin didn't like to be teased, she quickly pulled Bo into her and it quickly turned into a hot make out session. Bo didn't let it get much further than that though. She pulled away and Tamsin just looked at her with questioning eyes. "I'm not letting you stay in your truck tonight; you are coming home with me."

"Is this how you are planning to get me with you, getting me all hot and bothered then making me come home with you? What if I say no, I don't want to?"

"Then you would be lying again. You really got to stop that."

Truthfully, Tamsin wanted nothing more than to go home with Bo. She rolled her eyes and grumbled but agreed.

"I knew you would see it my way."

"Yeah, whatever Succubus, don't think you can get me into bed that easily. I'll be taking the couch tonight."

"I don't think so. I have my ways to get you into bed, and it doesn't look like it will be that hard, your aura is burning red hot for me."

Tamsin blushed unintentionally and Bo caught it and smirked. Tonight was going to be interesting to say the least.

"Alright, let's go."

"C'mon Kenz, time to go home."

On the way to the car Kenzi notices that Tamsin is following them.

"Uh, Bo why is the Valkubitch following us?"

"She is gonna be staying with us tonight, and maybe for a while."

"Is that such a good idea, she was trying to throw you in jail."

"Kenz, don't worry I trust her, and truthfully I'm kind of hungry. Unless you want to be my midnight snack, I suggest you be nice to her."

"I can hear you two, I'm not that far behind!"

Bo chuckled and Kenzi rolled her eyes.

They climbed into Bo's Camaro with another word and headed off to the clubhouse.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Started a new job and what not. Promise to update more frequently. Tell me what you think, and/or give me suggestions of what you would like to see. xoxo**

Chapter 6

* * *

**Lauren**

* * *

Lauren had a dangerous idea. Should she say a human and face the wrath of the angry Fae? She wouldn't stand a chance against them while she was human. She still had leftover DNA from the many different types of Fae that Taft had held hostage in his facility. Lauren didn't want anyone else getting a hold of the Fae DNA so she took it with her when she fled from the compound. Surely she can't be punished as harshly if she was Fae herself and immediately pledged herself to the light, right? They will protect her, after all they do need her help. She is a very gifted doctor and knows much about Fae biology. If she does pledge to the light she will just end up stuck doing the Ash's bidding again. It was really a lose/lose situation. After much thought Lauren decided that before she goes and finds Bo and everyone else, she's going to turn Fae. But which one?

She sat in her hotel room looking at all the DNA samples that she was storing in the mini fridge. After hours of debating with herself and grabbed the needle. She knew it was going to be in excruciating pain at first but then she would feel her power build and the pain would ease away. She injected the DNA into the bone marrow of her femur and screamed at the top of her lungs. The towel she put in her mouth did not do much to muffle the sound. What if someone from the hotel staff came to check on her? How the hell would she explain why she screamed?

She cleaned up the blood and threw the needle away, and took some pain killers quickly, then she heard a knock at the door.

"Shit."

**Beca and Chloe**

* * *

After collecting their bags and renting a car, Beca drove to their hotel. It wasn't far from the airport but considering they had never been to that city they kept getting lost.

"Chloe will you stop using a map and just use the GPS on your phone?"

Beca was quickly getting annoyed.

"Alright already. Take a chill pill Becs. Take a left at the next intersection. Then another left and we should be there."

They got checked in and started unpacking some of their stuff, when they heard an ear piercing scream. Chloe was quick to question the scream.

"What the hell was that?"

"It sounded like it came from the room next door."

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to see if that lady is okay."

"Chloe, we just got here. Do we really have to go investigate some strange screaming? She could just be having really loud sex or something?"

"Beca that did not sound like someone was having sex. That sounded like someone was in a lot of pain."

Chloe grabbed her room key and walked out the door. Although Beca didn't want Chloe to go investigate at all, she really didn't want her to go alone. She quickly got up and caught the door before it closed to catch up with Chloe.

_Knock Knock_

Lauren slowly made her way over to the door. To her surprise a tall attractive redhead was standing there, with a shorter also equally attractive brunette behind her.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry to bother you but we just heard someone yelling and it sounded like it came from this room. Are you okay?"

Chloe could see that the lady wasn't putting her weight on her right leg and was wincing from some sort of pain.

"Oh, um… yeah I'm sorry. You see I just spilled scalding hot coffee on my leg and that was kind of my automatic response."

"Ohhh okay."

Beca mumbled under her breath "Now I feel stupid. Chloe I told you the screaming was nothing to be worried about."

Lauren heard Beca, "Well it was kind of you two to check on me. I'm Lauren."

"Hello I'm Chloe and this is my girlfriend Beca."

Beca was embarrassed at how outgoing Chloe can be at times.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm actually pretty tired, so maybe I'll run into you girls again. Oh, and thanks for checking on me. Goodbye."

"You're welcome. Bye!"

Lauren shut the door and hobbled back to the bed, took a couple pain pills and fell asleep.

**Beca and Chloe**

* * *

"You see Chloe there was nothing really wrong, just a little spilled coffee."

"I don't believe her Becs. Nobody screams like that because they spilled coffee. I think there was something else going on."

"Why does it matter anyways? I thought we were here to follow a lead about turning me Fae?"

"We are. That reminds me I have to make a phone call. Maybe my friend can tell me a good Fae hangout around here that we can get some answers."

Chloe picked up her phone and called her friend Cody. Cody gave her a list of clubs and a well-known pub, that's used as a check point for Fae passing through. The one thing Cody forgot to mention was that the pub was Fae exclusive.

"I think I know where we should start. I have to notify the Fae in the area that I am in town anyways. Do you want to change before we go to the Dal?"

**P.S. I'm also still up in the air about what types of Fae Lauren and Beca should be, so if anyone wants to see them as a specific Fae, tell me and I'll consider it. Peace! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! First off thanks for reading this and reviewing it. I did consider your suggestions for what types of Fae Lauren and Beca should be. But the way I want to go with it is to have them be completely new types of Fae that haven't been created in the Lost Girl world yet. Again thank you for the suggestions. I think I have nailed down what they both are going to be. I will try to update again tomorrow because I have a day off. Well ta-ta for now! xoxo**

* * *

**Lauren**

Lauren awoke a couple hours later, feeling very strange. She never in her life felt that energized before. She sat there and focused for a minute, she felt the cool sensation of water on her hands. She moved her hand towards the bruise on her thigh that was from the needle. When the water from her hands touched the area, the bruise healed instantly. Lauren stared at the water flowing over her hands in amazement. "It actually worked!"

Although she wanted to practice her new powers more, she decided to take a quick shower and head off to the Dal. It was now or never. Lauren was afraid that she would lose her nerve if she waited any longer.

* * *

**Bo**

She couldn't just sit at home doing nothing all day. Tamsin left early in the day to go meet Dyson at the police station to do some paper work on the raid of the compound. Kenzi was too busy cleaning some dried blood off of all the weapons in the clubhouse to notice that Bo snuck out. Bo couldn't go too far away because it wasn't safe for Kenzi to be alone. She pulled out her cell phone and selected #7 on her caller I.D.

"Ello Love, nice of you to call me. I believe you heard the good news?"

"Hey Vex. Yes I did. I actually want to thank you for getting rid of the Morrigan, Kenzi was in a lot of danger because of law she passed. Maybe you and Hale can quickly work together to get rid of that law?'

"You know I couldn't let anything happen to Kenzi. She still has my mascara brush."

"I love that that is what you are worried about."

"Succubus, you know me. I'm not going to go around publicly confessing that I have a soft spot for a human. No one will take me seriously and now that I am the Morrigan, I need to be respected."

"I understand. I know Kenzi misses you so you should stop by the Dal one of these nights to see her."

"Aye. As soon as I settle in here, I will. Next time you get hungry you should stop by my club; there are lots of sexy people here to eat, if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think I'm good for now, thanks though. I'll talk to you later; I have to go check on Kenzi."

"Ta Ta, love. Tell Kenz I said Aye."

"Okay, bye Vex."

Bo started walking back into the clubhouse while sending Tamsin a quick text. "_Meet me at the Dal in an hour or so?"_

A few seconds later Tamsin texted back "_I'm bringing wolf boy."_

"Kenz! Come on, I have to go open up the Dal."

"Okay Bobo, let me just go shower real quick."

As soon as Kenzi disappeared into the bathroom, she called Bruce.

"Hey Bruce, I'm ready to go see that druid."

"I still don't think that's a good idea."

"Well if you still disapprove then you don't have to come. I am going tomorrow with or without you."

"Okay, fine. I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow."

"Yay. Okay, see you then. Bye Bruce.

"Bye Kenzi."

**The Dal**

* * *

A couple hours went past, with Bo tending the bar, Kenzi cuddled up with Hale on the couch, and Tamsin and Dyson playing pool.

Tamsin walks up to the bar to talk to Bo and get another drink. Bo was making a drink for another customer so Tamsin walked around the bar and grabbed herself the bottle of her favorite vodka. Bo turned around and looked at Tamsin and rolled her eyes. "You know you aren't supposed to do that."

"Calm down Succulet, you know you love it when I break the rules."

Bo smirked and walked over and kissed Tamsin, and her eyes flashed blue. There was no way she could feed in front of the whole bar. Bo broke the kiss and grabbed Tamsin's hand and was about to call Dyson over to tend the bar while they snuck down to the lair for a bit, when a pretty red head Fae and a small brunette human walked into the bar. The bar immediately became quiet and everyone turned to stare. Everyone was still on edge from the whole Taft situation, the regulars were used to Kenzi being around, but this new human made them suspicious.

After a minute everyone went back to minding their own business.

"I guess your snack is gonna have to wait Succulet, you can't leave an unknown human in the bar with all the disgruntled Fae coming and going."

"I was so looking forward to it though, I'm counting on it later though", Bo said winking.

The two girls walked up to the bar, "I was told all Fae passing through town should check in here. My name is Chloe and this is my girlfriend Beca."

Tamsin looks at them, "You know you really aren't allowed to bring humans here, this is a Fae only bar."

"Oh Tamsin, shush. She's allowed to be here, just like Kenzi is."

"Bo, _you_ claimed Kenzi, it doesn't seem like this human is claimed, which means she is fair game for a lot of the Fae here."

"If the patrons can't follow my rules they can leave, and my rule says this human can stay as long as she wants and no harm can come to her."

Chloe piped up, "I didn't know this was a Fae exclusive bar, if it's going to cause too much trouble we will leave. I just wanted to check in."

"Don't worry about it Chloe, you and Beca are welcome here. Would you two like something to drink?"

"Um… just two beers for now."

Bo went to get the girl's beers, while Chloe and Beca turned to talk to Tamsin.

Beca finally got the nerve to speak. "So, what kind of Fae are you Tamsin? Chloe is a Veela, she can change her looks to anything she wants and she has a charm she uses to persuade people to do what she wants."

"It's not polite to go around asking people what they are Beca! It's also not okay to tell people what my powers are!" Chloe wasn't sure this was a good idea; maybe she should have prepared Beca for this first.

Tamsin smirked at the question, and Chloe freaking out. "Don't worry about it, I'm a Valkyrie."

"That's so cool! That means you fought in lots of wars right? Beca immediately became interested in hearing more about Tamsin.

Tamsin actually smiled at how interested Beca was and was about to tell her about the Trojan War when Bo came back with another bottle of vodka and some beers.

"Woah, you actually made Tamsin smile? I thought only I could do that." Bo leaned over and pecked Tamsin on the lips, and thought she saw her blush a little bit. "What are you girls doing in town anyways?"

"We are actually looking for someone, well two someones."

"Who are they? Maybe we can help locate them for you."

"One is a human named Dr. Lauren Lewis; I heard she worked for the Light Fae of this area, and the famous unaligned Succubus Bo. We hope this Bo chick can help us find Dr. Lewis."

Tamsin and Bo didn't know what to say at first. They were looking for Lauren? That doesn't sound too good. After a minute of awkward silence, Tamsin looks at Bo and says "Well if you are trying to find Bo all you gotta do is look at the bartender across the bar from you."

"Hi, I guess I didn't introduce myself when you got here, I'm Bo."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As promised, I have this update for you all. I see another 4-6 chapters on this story, if you have any ideas for more crossover Lost Girl/Pitch Perfect stories send me a message. I would also consider writing a just Valkubus Story or BeChloe Story. You can also send me prompts on Tumblr. That is the link to my blog. Alright enjoy! xoxo **

Chapter 8

* * *

Chloe and Beca looked a little a bit shocked that the infamous unaligned succubus was standing right in front of them. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be."

Bo's eyes flashed blue dangerously; she was on edge with everything that had been happening lately. What did these girls want with Lauren? Tamsin noticed Bo's eyes and realized she should calm her down before anything bad happened. "Bo, look at me. Calm down, you can't lose control of yourself. You really do need to feed. Come here."

Bo knew she needed to feed; she hadn't really had a full feed since the Taft thing. Although she wasn't really comfortable feeding in front of everyone, in order to deal with these girls calmly she needed it. Bo leaned in and met Tamsin's lips, and slowly pulled the blue chi from Tamsin. She took just enough to keep herself level headed for the time being. "We will finish this later."

"I'll hold you too it."

Beca sat there stunned. What just happened? Well whatever it was, it was kind of hot and a bit scary at the same time. Chloe felt Beca tense up and put her hand on Beca's thigh to try to calm her down. Bo turned back to the girls while taking a drink from Tamsin's glass.

"Why did you want to find me? More importantly why are you looking for Lauren?"

"Well I heard some rumors that Dr. Lewis was able to turn humans Fae. I have been trying to find a way to turn Beca Fae for about 2 years now. Beca wants to be Fae, and hopefully that will allow us to be together forever. I don't want to lose her, with human lifespans being so short, I would eventually be alone and just the thought of that makes me sad."

"Wow. I understand not wanting to ever to lose Beca, but Beca is this really what you want?"

"Yes, I've thought about it for a long time and if it's a sure way to stay with Chloe forever, I would do it in a heartbeat. I love her. Really though are the rumors true? Would she be able to turn me Fae?"

Tamsin decided to answer for Bo, "Yeah, Lauren successfully turned someone Fae."

"That…, that's amazing! Do you think she would help me?"

Bo had to break the bad news that she had no idea where Lauren was. Just thinking about her made her sad, Bo missed her a lot.

"There is actually a problem with that. We have no idea where Lauren is. She went missing after the raid on Taft's compound."

"Have you tried to find her?"

"No. At least not yet, I have no idea where she would've gone, or if Taft's men are keeping her prisoner somewhere. I have been trying to keep Kenzi safe as well; the old Morrigan passed a motion that all claimed humans of this area and a direct threat to the Fae and should be executed."

"That's.. Wow that is a lot to handle."

Just then Kenzi, Dyson and Hale walked over to the bar. "Hey Bobo, get the Wolf man and Hale some whiskey and get me some of whatever the Valkubitch is having."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Nice to see you too Kenzi."

"Hey sorry, I just like calling you that. Hey who are your new friends?"

"Yeah, yeah short stuff. This is Chloe and that is Beca, they are from out of town."

Chloe decided to introduce herself by taking on Kenzi's looks. Her hair became jet black and her eyes icy blue.

"That's cool but kind of creepy at the same time. I had a run in with a Kitsune a few months back, she kind of locked me up in a cave and pretended to be me for a while."

"Oh, that sounds horrible."

"Hey Beca are interested in hearing more of our crazy stories?"

"Yeah, why not, it sounds fun actually. Anything I can learn about the Fae would be helpful."

"Hey Kenz, why don't you Hale and Dyson take Beca with you and tell her about some of our wild adventures."

"Sure, we were about to go play some pool, come on Beca you can be on Dyson's team."

Beca pecked Chloe on the cheek and grabbed her beer to go with them.

"I know it's a long shot, but I know she really wants this and I have been trying my hardest to give her this chance."

"I really do understand. If Kenzi could be Fae, I would love that for her. She wants it so bad; I would ask Lauren to help her if I knew where she was. A lot of Fae are looking for Lauren; they want to kill her because of her betrayal. Nobody knows the whole story like Dyson, Tamsin and I do, we were there in that facility and we know for a fact that she would never intentionally try to hurt us. We have to find her before anyone else does, we can protect her, like we protect Kenzi."

"So Succulet, how do you suppose we find her? We can't trace her phone to find her location because we have it. For all we know she could've changed her name and ran off to Timbucktu to never be heard from again."

"I don't think she would do that. I have a feeling in my heart that she is still close by. We could have Dyson try to follow her scent."

"That's hoping she is still in the area."

"Yeah."

Chloe wasn't really sure what to do, she was listening intently to Bo and Tamsin's conversation but she couldn't think of anything else to say. If Lauren can't be found, Beca will just be disappointed again and Chloe can't have that again. Chloe finally spoke up, "Beca and I will do whatever we can to help you find her. If you think she will be willing to help us, then we owe you that at least."

"Thank You."

The door to the bar opened and a taller girl in a hoodie walked in and removed her hood. Bo was the first to notice the blonde hair and a very familiar face. Bo gasped. Chloe and Tamsin seen the shock on Bo's face and turned to look at where Bo was looking. Everyone in the bar got immediately quiet and some Fae started moving towards the blonde who just walked in.

Bo quickly yelled "BAR'S CLOSED, EVERYONE OUT!"

Nobody was listening to her so Dyson and Bo all went over to protect Lauren.

"I am in charge of this pub, and I declare sanctuary for Lauren, now EVERYONE GET OUT!"

They all knew they couldn't go against sanctuary so they left bitterly.

Chloe and Beca were so confused, they didn't know whether they should stay or leave. Tamsin looked at them, "You two don't have to leave, that is Dr. Lauren Lewis, the person you have been looking for."

"I… I know her. She was staying in the hotel room next to ours."

Dyson, Hale, Kenzi, Bo, and Lauren all walked over to join the three girls at the bar.

All Lauren could manage to say with everyone staring at her was "Hi…"

Dyson wrinkled his nose "You smell different. You smell Fae."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'll try to update again soon. But for now Enjoy! xoxo**

Chapter 9

* * *

With everyone's eyes on her, Lauren was definitely nervous. "I guess I should explain that. I didn't feel safe as a human anymore; I made a huge mistake by trusting Taft. I realized I was in serious danger when I actually learned what Taft was up to. When he originally came to me he said he wanted my help to find a cure for heart disease. He was famous in the science community and I respected his work. I swear I had no idea he was experimenting on and killing Fae. Bo, I know it seemed like I was cold to you in Taft's office but I had to protect you from him. I had to make it seem like I completely turned my back on the Fae, I couldn't make him suspicious to my plan to bring him down with his own discoveries. Dyson, when he stuck me in the cage with that Cabbit, I had that idea, I knew you would be able to kill him if he was a Cabbit. There was no way that I would ever intentionally hurt any of you. I am deeply sorry. I now understand why I couldn't leave the Fae. Before I ran from the compound I grabbed a few vials of Fae DNA and I decided to turn myself into a Xana."

All this information was a lot to take in, everyone sat in silence for a few moments.

Dyson was the first to speak up, "I realized that you were still on our side when I realized Taft was a Cabbit. But truthfully I'm not sure how we can protect you, everyone else in the Fae world wants you dead, Fae or not. The discoveries you made at that facility are dangerous. It could reveal the existence of Fae to all the humans and then we would be in serious jeopardy. We destroyed all the paperwork and equipment during the raid and wiped the memories from as many humans found in and around the compound as possible, but you are still a loose end that people want cleaned up."

"Dyson, we have to protect her, she is our friend and she saved your life. Please can we try to persuade the Fae that Lauren can be trusted?"

"We can try. But I really can't make any promises."

Lauren recognized Beca and Chloe from the hotel room next to hers, they did check on her earlier in the day after she injected the DNA into her leg. As Lauren was looking at the pair, Beca asked a question.

"Not to interrupt all this serious stuff, but what type of powers does a Xana have?"

"Well, my new powers include being able to use water to heal injuries and I can also form balls of highly condensed plasma water and hurl them at things and destroy stuff. But I'm not really planning to use the plasma balls unless it's for protection."

"Why did you choose that type of Fae?"

"Mostly for the healing properties of the water, I am a doctor and that will aide in treating patients."

"Can you show me how it works?"

"Sure does anyone have a scrape or a cut of some sort?"

Beca gets excited because she had fallen a few days before and had a large scrape on her arm. She rolled up her sleeve, "Here I have one!"

Lauren walked the few feet towards Beca and her hands manifested running water, but weirdly enough none spilled off her hands. Beca was already amazed and Lauren didn't even heal her yet. Lauren carefully placed her hand on Beca's arm and the water washed over the broken skin, until there wasn't even a trace of the scrape that was there.

"Oh my gosh. That was so cool! Can I see that plasma ball thing too?"

Everyone else standing there were just entertained at Beca's interest in all things Fae.

"Bo, can you go place a plastic cup on that table over there?"

Lauren started forming the ball in her hands and once Bo cleared her path, Lauren threw the ball. It completely missed its intended target and hit a chair and split in in half. "Oops, maybe I need to practice my aim. Sorry, Bo."

"It's okay, there is extras in the back."

Beca is almost jumping out of her seat at this point.

"Lauren I think Beca wants to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"CAN YOU USE YOUR SCIENCEY DISCOVERY TO TURN ME FAE?"

Dyson, Kenzi, Hale and Lauren all looked a bit shocked at the request.

Tamsin explained "Beca and Chloe traveled up here in search of a way to turn Beca into Fae. They heard of the whole Taft thing and about Lauren. They were looking for you Doc. Bo agreed to help them find you so you could help them."

"I would love to help you but like Dyson said, this is a dangerous discovery and I don't want to put so many other people in danger. If you are willing to risk all the consequences associated with this then alright I will do it."

"I really, really want this. I will deal with any consequences."

"Okay."

"Can all of you guys show me your powers to? I've never met a Siren, Wolf and a Valkyrie."

Everyone laughed at Beca's enthusiasm and agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I feel as though I suck at writing smut, so that's why this has only had one chapter of it. But I decided to give it another shot. Sorry if it sucks. xoxo**

Chapter 10

After Hale and Dyson showed Beca their powers, it was Tamsin's turn.

"I can't really show you the full extent of my power, if I try ill pass out. Besides I don't want to hurt any of you, I could have you doubting yourselves for a while, and we don't need that right now."

Bo knew Tamsin's powers didn't affect her that much, so she offered herself as a pawn for Tamsin to cast her doubt on.

"You know it didn't affect me at the compound, so cast it on me, just don't hold it for more than a few seconds so you don't pass out."

Tamsin grumbled, "Fine, nobody else look me directly in the eyes or you will get a serious headache."

Tamsin pulled her hair back and Bo's eyes turned blue in anticipation.

She let everyone have a glimpse of her skeleton face and then quickly changed it back to normal.

"That was creepy looking." Beca accidently looked at Tamsin's eyes and started to get a headache.

"Bo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It didn't affect me at all, like I said."

"I could never figure out why my powers don't work on you."

"I don't know. Beca I know you seen me feed earlier, but there is something you haven't felt yet."

"That sounds strange, but okay."

Bo moved her hand on top of Beca's arm and sent charms into the human.

"That, that feels so good. It's kind of like Chloe's charm but hers isn't quite as strong as yours."

"That was only at half power."

"Wow, you are really strong."

Chloe looked a bit jealous, she didn't like the way the Succubus was looking at her girlfriend and how Beca seemed to forget Chloe was even there.

"It's getting kind of late and I'm feeling a bit jet lagged, can we set up a time tomorrow to have Beca's procedure?

"Awe, come on Chlo can't we stay a little bit longer? I like hearing their stories."

"I'm sure we will see them again tomorrow."

"Yeah we can do it tomorrow. Say, 5 o clock here? I have the perfect type of Fae in mind for you and it just so happens I have that DNA."

"Ooo what is it, tell me!"

"Nope, you will have to wait and see."

"Fine."

"Dyson can you make sure that Lauren gets back to her hotel safely?"

"Yeah, I will drive her there myself."

"You don't have to do that, I'm not a child."

"But you are in danger."

"Okay, fine."

Everyone said their goodbyes and agreed to meet up the next day.

Kenzi went to stay with Hale for the night, so that gave Tamsin and Bo their alone time they wanted.

They drove back to the Clubhouse in Tamsin's truck, although they almost crashed a few times, no thanks to Tamsin who kept leaning over to nimble on Bo's neck, while rubbing the crotch of her jeans.

"If you don't stop we are going to end up in a ditch on the side of the road."

Tamsin smirked and moved back to her side of the seat.

They barely made it through the door before Tamsin pushed Bo up against it as their lip crashed together. Bo tried to take control, but Tamsin grabbed both of Bo's wrists and pinned them above her head. Tamsin broke the kiss and started to move down to Bo's neck. She alternated kissing her neck and nibbling on her pulse point. Tamsin pressed her thigh against Bo's center which elicited a loud moan. "Couch now."

She let go of her wrists, and that allowed Bo to gain some control. She pressed her lips back onto Tamsin's as they maneuvered their way to the couch.

Bo quickly removed Tamsin's shirt before pushing her down onto the couch. She straddled Tamsin and began to kiss her again passionately tracing her tongue along the Valkyrie's bottom lip. She slowly worked her hands up along Tamsin's stomach before reaching their destination. Bo massaged her breasts through her bra before reaching around and unclasping it.

Tamsin broke their kiss, "You are a little overdressed aren't you?" Tamsin ripped Bo's shirt off her body and unhooked her bra. The Succubus kissed her way down Tamsin's body as she slid her hand up to cup her breast, kneading her nipple between her thumb and fingers, the Valkyrie couldn't help but moan from the sheer pleasure she was receiving. "Stop teasing me!"

The brunette's eyes flashed blue as she removed Tamsin's jeans and her underwear in quick succession. She removed her own pants before climbing back on top of Tamsin. Bo started biting at Tamsin's nipples, her fingers working their way down to their destination. When her fingers made contact with her core, the Valkyrie bucked her hips to maintain as much contact as possible. "Mmm you are practically dripping wet, now what should I do about that?" Bo whispered into Tamsin's ear. "Bo just fuck me already!"

"You got to learn to be more patient." Bo increased the pace of her fingers, sliding over her clit, making Tamsin moan even louder than before.

Bo kissed her way down to Tamsin's core, and without hesitation gave her a wide lick up her core. All that foreplay made Tamsin very sensitive; Bo knew it wouldn't be long before she was sent over the edge. She worked two fingers into Tamsin and carefully worked them in and out of her. She then started flicking her tongue over Tamsin's clit before taking it into her mouth and sucking hard causing Tamsin to cry out. "Fuck Bo!" Bo sent pulses of pure pleasure through Tamsin's body.

Bo felt Tamsin's walls clamp down on her fingers, and she let Tamsin ride out her orgasm before moving back up to kiss the blonde.

Tamsin didn't waste any time before flipping Bo onto her back. As much as she wanted to prolong the Succubus' wait for her release like she did to Tamsin, she had all night to tease Bo. She spent only a few minutes sucking and biting at Bo's nipples before moving down to her core.

Tamsin flicked her tongue over Bo's clit, as she pushed two fingers into her opening. Bo could barely contain herself. Tamsin thrust her fingers in and out of Bo relentlessly. When she felt Bo tense up, the blonde curled her fingers finding the rough spot that she knew would send Bo over the edge.

"Tamsin!"

Tamsin moved up to catch Bo's lips, and Bo immediately began to pull strands of blue chi from Tamsin.

After a minute they had both caught their breath. "You wanna head up to bed?"

"I'm not tired yet."

"Who said anything about sleep? I haven't finished with you yet."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: If there are/ have ever been any grammar/ spelling errors I apologize. I don't really proofread my work. I should but I don't. Enjoy! xoxo **

Chapter 11

* * *

Beca

* * *

Of course Beca was too excited to sleep, even though she really needed to. So many things were going through her mind. She couldn't wait for 5 pm the next day. She wouldn't ever feel weak again after that. She also kept going back to the way Bo had made her feel. She loved Chloe of course, but Bo made her feel a way she has never felt before. It intrigued her but it's not like she can do anything about it. She is with Chloe and she always will be. Chloe was asleep in there hotel bed, after all she was exhausted. So that left Beca to work on her mixes till the sun came up.

Lauren

* * *

Dyson walked her up to her hotel room and made sure she was safe before he went home for the night. Lauren was just happy that her friends didn't hate her. She walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out the 3 vials of Fae DNA she had left. She sat there considering what Fae she would help Beca become. Since she just met Beca she didn't really know much about her, so it was a hard decision. She nixed the vial of skunk ape DNA right off the bat. There is no way skunk ape would fit with Beca. So that left the DNA of a Pukwudgie and a Daoine Sidhe. Seeing as Beca seemed like a badass and even though her cute shortness would work with an elf Fae like the Daoine Sidhe, she chose the Pukwudgie. She believed Beca would enjoy being able to create fire at will, shoot poisonous needles from her hair, and to teleport. She put the vials back and decided to go to sleep; it was going to be an exciting day when she woke up.

11:45 The Next Day: Kenzi

* * *

"Alright Bruce I will be outside in 5. Hey Hale, I'm going to run an errand with Bruce, I'll see you at the Dal later."

"Don't I at least get a kiss goodbye? What is this errand anyways?"

Kenzi pecked him on the cheek, "It's nothing major, I will tell you about it later, promise." Kenzi grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

"Alright Brucey, let's go! Mama's gotta go see a druid."

Beca

* * *

Beca snuck out while Chloe was in the shower. She wanted to surprise Chloe with coffee and a blueberry scone. After making a quick run down to the coffee shop on the next corner she brought back 3 coffees and scones. She thought about the doctor in the room next to theirs, the least she could do was buy the lady a coffee. After all she was making her dream come true that night.

*Knock Knock*

Lauren gets up and rubs her eyes, she is normally up before this but she has been a bit lazy lately. Dr. Lewis makes sure to ask who it is before opening the door she's still on edge because not everyone is happy with her.

"It's Beca. I brought you some coffee and breakfast."

"Hey, that was really nice of you. You want to come in?"

"Sure. I have a question."

"Go on."

"Did you decide what DNA you were going to use?"

"Actually I did. Now don't laugh at how ridiculous the name sounds but it's called a Pukwudgie. The powers are actually pretty neat."

"Neat? Explain."

"Create fire at will, poisonous spikes thrown from the hair, and short distance teleportation. Sound cool now?"

"That sounds awesome actually. I can't wait until later on. Thank you so much again Lauren. I owe you so much."

"You're welcome. But really it's not that much trouble."

"Well I got to get back to Chloe, I didn't tell her I was leaving so she is probably worried. See you later."

"Say hi to Chloe for me."

"Will do."

"Chlo I got you a coffee and your favorite scone!" Beca yelled as she walked through the door.

Chloe ran to Beca and pulled her into a tight embrace, "Please don't go anywhere without me knowing, you scared me, I didn't know what happened to you."

"Calm down, I'm fine." She kissed her girlfriend before handing her the coffee and scone. "I also stopped by Lauren's room to give her some coffee. She told me about the Fae I'm going to be. It sounds awesome and dangerous."

"What is it?"

"A Pukwudgie."

"I've heard of them actually. You will like that."

"Yeah, I'm really excited."

"You want to go shopping or something so we aren't sitting around all day waiting?"

"Yeah, let's go."

4 pm Lauren

* * *

"Knock knock*

"Who is it?"

"House Keeping."

Lauren looked through the peep hole and confirmed the lady was who she said she was.

She opened the door to allow the lady to pick up the dirty linens. She turned around to pick up her phone only to have a hand cover her mouth and a black bag thrown over her head. Lauren tried to create a plasma ball in her hands only for a second person to grab her hands and extinguish the ball. Her kidnappers were shocked at the powers; they didn't know she had any. They zip tied her wrists together as well and duct taped her hands together so she couldn't create another plasma ball. They quickly took her to the service elevator so they wouldn't be seen. Soon she found herself in the back of a van. Little did her kidnappers know that the water she was generating in her hands behind her back was loosening the duct tape. She wasn't going down without a fight; she wasn't a weak human anymore.

**A/N: I ended up taking mythical creatures that interested me and put a spin on their powers. I wanted to put my own creativity into the Fae. Hope** **you all like it. Please Review! Tel me what you think! xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Two chapters in one day? How awesome is that? I just couldn't stop writing. Read It, Review It, Tell Your Friends! Do It, I Dare You! xoxo**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Lauren**

* * *

They had been driving roughly 45 minutes and Lauren was prepared a sure fire plan. She swiftly and silently managed to loosen the duct tape so that it fell off her hands. All she had to do now was aim a very tiny plasma ball at the zip ties holding her wrists together. She was wary at the thought. She knew her aim was horrible after what happened at the Dal, but she had to try. She counted to three in her head before she released the energy; thankfully it hit the zip tie right where she wanted it to. If it would've hit a centimeter higher or lower she would've screamed in pain. She didn't make a move right away; she sat and listened for a moment. She heard two distinct voices, a male and a female. She carefully moved her foot to feel for anyone around her. When she was satisfied that there was no one in the back with her, she moved her arms to pull the bag off her head. The two people up in the front were idly chatting about movies and not paying any attention to the escape artist in the back. She had never been this angry before. Lauren looked around for some type of weapon but there was absolutely nothing in the back of the van. She would have to do this the old fashioned way. She never condoned any type of violence but these people attacked her, so this is merely self-defense. She thought about just jumping out the back, but they were driving way too fast, she would get seriously injured if she jumped. There was a metal grate with a door between her and the cab of the truck. A quick blast of plasma would get rid of that real fast. The plasma ball in her hands grew bigger and bigger, there is no way she would miss her target. The female passenger happened to look in the back of the van just as the sparking ball of hot plasma was flying at them. She didn't even have the chance to warn her partner in the driver's seat. It burned right through the metal grate and shattered the windshield. He slammed on the breaks, still in shock. Lauren was already making another plasma ball and flung it at the ladies gun. It burned straight through the handle of gun and caused third degree burns on her hand. As the gun fell it went off and struck her partner in his neck. He was losing blood quickly. Lauren saw a chance to escape; she unlatched the double doors and jumped out to make a run for it. The female kidnapper grabbed the dying man's pistol and fired off three shots at the fleeing doctor. One bullet sliced through Lauren's shoulder but she kept running until she was out of sight. Thankfully the bullet went through and through; she sent her healing water up her arm and into the wound. It was able to clean the wound and stop the bleeding, but not even her healing abilities could close that type of wound. She looked around the area for a minute, trying to figure out where she was. They had been driving down a road in the middle of nowhere and now Lauren was lost in the woods. She finally found a rock that had moss growing on one side. That helped her determine she was going north, the exact way she had wanted to go. She was bound to run into civilization soon. She finally came upon a road; she didn't see any cars, so she had to decide if she was going to go left or right. After finally making up her mind she started going left. After a little more walking she found herself a crossroads then an old but still running inn. She went in to find out where she was and to call for help.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" The desk clerk eyed the blonde suspiciously looking at her bloody shoulder.

"Yes, hello, could you possibly tell me where I am?"

"You ma'am are at the Albion Inn, right outside of the Albion Hills Conservation Area. Are you okay?"

"Yes sorry, I got lost in the woods, would it be possible to use your phone, I need to call my friends to come get me."

"Sure, here." The clerk handed her the phone and turned back to her computer.

"Hello?"

"Tamsin? Hey where's Bo?"

"Better question is where are you Lauren? You have got Bo all worried cause you never showed up and weren't answering your phone. Dyson went to check your hotel room and smelled strange Fae. She is ready to beat up every Fae in town to find you."

"Tamsin, I was Fae-napped."

**Bo**

* * *

Everyone arrived at the Dal a little early, minus Kenzi and Lauren. From what Hale told her, Bruce and Kenzi went to run "errands" hours ago, but hasn't answered her phone since. This made Bo worried. Since it was still 4:30, she decided not to freak out about her missing bestie just yet.

"Tamsin, I'm getting worried what if something happened to them?"

Just then Kenzi sent Bo a text, _Hey BoBo, I'll be back in about an hour, just one more thing we have to finish. _

"Well Kenzi is okay, she just texted me. But why isn't Lauren answering?"

"You want wolf boy to go to her hotel and see what's up?"

"That would make me feel better."

Dyson knocked on the door to Lauren's hotel room. No answer, he began to smell a strange scent, it was Fae, but not Chloe or Lauren's scent. He used the card key he got from the front desk when he flashed his badge. There were obvious signs of a struggle in the room and Lauren's phone was lying in the middle of the mess. "Damn it!" He quickly dialed Tamsin's number."

"Partner, we got a problem. From the looks and smells of it, some Fae were here and took Lauren. I tracked their scent to the alley behind the hotel; from there they must've gotten in a vehicle because the scent disappeared."

"Shit, what am I going to tell everyone's favorite Succubus?"

"Tell her the truth and that we are going to find her."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright guys, I swear I am done writing for today, Its like 2:30 am here and I'm tired. Also sorry for the lack of Beca and Chloe in this chapter and the previous one, I had this Fae-napping idea, so I ran with it. Peace! xoxo **

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Kenzi**

* * *

A druid is only as good as the deals he makes. Like a Spriggan, his deals are binding. Bruce forewarned Kenzi of this but she didn't care. This was her final decision.

Massimo was waiting on his front porch when they got to his cabin. "I knew you would come."

"Of course you did. Now tell me about the agreement we have to make in order to turn me Fae."

Kenzi got right down to business, because it took them longer to find his cabin than she thought it would.

"You will owe me one favor, it can be anything I desire and I can call on this whenever I want to."

"Seems sketchy, what if this favor involves hurting Bo, or Hale, or any of my other friends?"

"I can tell you that is not what I have in mind. You just have to trust me. Are you in or are you out?"

"Yes fine whatever. Let's get this over with."

They shook on it to seal the agreement.

"I already have the ingredients mixed in the cabin. I just need 3 of your hairs in order to complete the potion."

Kenzi plucked the hairs and dropped them into the pot filled with a weird boiling black liquid.

"Will this change me into a Fae forever?"

"Yes, as long as you drink the whole thing. But I am going to tell you, this stuff supposedly tastes awful. You have to keep it down."

"Okay. I can do this. I once drank a bottle of vodka and a bottle of rum mixed together. If I could hold that, then surely I can handle this."

One sip of the strange potion almost made the human throw up right there.

"You are right, this stuff is horrible."

"If you don't finish it or can't hold it down, you still owe me that favor. It is a binding deal."

"I know, I know. C'mon Kenz you can do this."

She started to give herself a pep talk, then held her nose and guzzled the first cup.

She started heaving but managed to keep it down.

"One more cup."

The druid handed Kenzi the cup that was standing between her being human and becoming Fae.

She repeated the process from the first cup to the second. When she was finally ready to speak again she looked at the druid and asked a very obvious question. "When exactly is this potion going to start working?"

"3… 2… 1…"

Kenzi felt like a sword was being shoved through her stomach and she cried out in pain. Bruce ran over to cradle the tiny girl's body. "What did you do to her druid!?"

"The potion is changing her molecular biology, she is going to be in excruciating pain for about 15 minutes then it will begin to lessen as the power inside her builds."

Bruce laid the moaning girl on the couch and watched her writhe in pain. He almost started to tear up and the distressing sight. After the 15 minutes were up, Kenzi stopped moaning and finally opened her eyes.

"Did it work?"

"Well how do you feel?"

"Strong, like nothing can hurt me. What Fae am I?"

"I'm not sure, the potion works with the person's personality. Let me try something though."

The druid yanked hard on the small girl's hair, and she turned around and hissed at him with small needle like teeth.

"I suspected as much. I know what you are."

"What? Tell me!"

"A Kitsune."

**Lauren**

* * *

"Can you and Bo come get me?" Lauren asked Tamsin over the phone.

"Yeah, do you know where you are? Yes, I'm about an hour Northwest of Toronto, at the Albion Inn."

"I know the place. We will leave right now. Do not leave that Inn no matter what, if whoever they are, are still looking for you then you need to hide."

"Got it. Tell Bo I am fine please."

"Yup."

*Click*

"Thanks for letting me use the phone. Is it okay if I wait here for my friends? It is going to be a little while before they get here and I have nowhere else to go."

"Normally I would have to say no, but you look like you have been through a lot today, so yes you can stay till they get here."

"Thank you so much."

Lauren grabbed a magazine and went to sit on the lobby couch, careful not to get her blood all over it.

**Bo**

* * *

Bo still couldn't wrap her mind around Lauren getting Fae-napped. She was too angry to drive so Tamsin was behind the wheel. They were about halfway there when the phone rang. "It's Kenzi"

"Kenz, where are you? Lauren has been Fae-napped and I thought they took you too."

"Bobo calm down, I am fine. There is so news I have to tell you, but in person. So I will come straight to the Dal now."

"We aren't at the Dal right now; we are going to pick up Lauren near the Albion Hills Conservation Area."

"Bobo, would it be weird if I said I was in that area right now?"

"Yes, what the hell are you doing there?"

"I will explain later, now where exactly is the doctor?"

"Albion Inn, right outside the park."

"I can be there in 5 minutes. Bruce and I will go there and meet up with Lauren and wait for you guys."

"Okay thank you so much Kenz, we will be there in like 20 minutes."

"Alright, see you soon." *Click*

**Lauren**

* * *

Lauren was so surprised to see Bruce and Kenzi walk through the lobby doors. "Hey guys, where is Bo and Tamsin?"

"They are on their way, but we just happened to be in the area, so we came to get you. What happened to your shoulder?!"

"I got shot."

"What?! By who!"

"I don't know who they were. They kidnapped me from my hotel room. Wait, Kenzi, you seem different, what happened to you?"

"Um, about that, I went to see a druid and he turned me Fae. I am a Kitsune now."

"How do I know you are the real Kenzi? After Inari, I don't know if I believe you."

Bruce was able to confirm that Kenzi was Kenzi, and that made Lauren breathe a sigh of relief.

Tamsin's truck pulls into the parking lot, and Bo runs over to hug Lauren, relieved that she is actually okay. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"I got shot."

Bo didn't even take a second to consider what she was going to do next. She leaned in and kissed the blonde but instead of pulling strands of blue chi from Lauren, she gave her own chi away to heal Lauren's arm. Lauren blushed and thanked Bo, while Tamsin looked at them with the tiniest twinge of jealousy running through her body. Tamsin was definitely falling for the Succubus; she just didn't want to admit it to herself or anyone else for that matter.

"Let's go to the back to the Dal, I made a promise I intend to keep, I just have to stop at the hotel first and get my medical supplies and the Fae DNA."

"You are getting all of your stuff from that hotel, and you are staying at the clubhouse until I know you are safe."

Lauren smiled, and climbed in the truck between Tamsin and Bo.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I can't stop writing this, I keep having new ideas and it makes me want to keep going. I was planning on like 15 chapters but now its going to be more than that. Enjoy! xoxo**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Beca and Chloe**

* * *

The only reason Beca agreed to the shopping trip was to give her something to do until that evening. She followed Chloe around the mall while she tried on clothes, obviously bored out of her mind. "Why don't you go to that music store we passed earlier, I'll meet you there."

"Okay. See you in a little."

This gave Chloe a chance to buy something sexy to wear for their celebration later on that night. Searching through the lingerie section she found a matching set of lacy red bra and panties. _Beca will like these._

Chloe made her purchase and went to meet Beca. "Hey babe, what did you buy?"

Chloe smirked and winked at her girlfriend, "I will show you later!"

"Awe come on."

"It's a surprise! You just got to be patient."

"I've just about run out of patience today, what time is it?"

"Let me check. It is 4 pm."

"Can we please go to the Dal now?"

"Yeah, fine"

**The Dal**

* * *

By the time Beca and Chloe got to the Dal, everyone except Lauren and Kenzi were there. After everyone had said their hellos, Beca and Chloe went to play Hale and Dyson in a game of pool. Beca kept looking over at the girls at the bar. Bo seemed like she was dialing number after number, she looked pretty worried. Beca excused herself from the game and went to see what was up.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?"

"Oh, hey Beca. I can't seem to get a hold of Lauren or Kenzi. I expected both of them to be here by now."

"They aren't answering their phones?"

*Beep Beep*

"That was Kenzi, she said she didn't have good service but she will be back in about an hour. HEY DYSON! Come here real fast."

"Hey, what do you need Bo?

"Can you please go to Lauren's hotel and check to see if she is there? She isn't answering and I am getting worried."

"Alright, I will go check on her."

"Thank you."

Chloe and Hale walked over to see why Dyson left all of a sudden.

"Where is he going?"

"Lauren might be missing; he is going to check the hotel." Beca replied with a discouraged look on her face.

"We don't know for sure if she is missing yet, she just isn't answering her phone." Bo said shaking.

"Let's just wait till we see what wolf boy finds."

"Hey Bo, I know there are a lot of books around here about Fae stuff, but is there a chance that you have a book that lists Fae and information about them?" Beca asks trying to distract Bo from thinking too much.

"Um, yeah my grandpa has one downstairs. Is there something specific you are looking for?"

"I was talking to Lauren this morning and she told me what type of DNA she is going to use. I want to read more about that type of Fae."

"Understandable. Come downstairs with me and I will let you see it."

Beca leaned over to kiss Chloe, "I will be back in a little bit, stay here with Tamsin and Hale?"

"Okay, sure." Chloe did not like the thought of Beca and Bo being alone together but she didn't want to make it seem like she was jealous, so she stayed upstairs.

"Hale, tend the bar for a little, please?"

"No problem."

**The Lair**

* * *

Beca walked around looking at all the interesting things while Bo searched Trick's extensive bookshelves. "Please, don't touch anything. Trick is very specific about his things, and I'm really not sure if any of this stuff is dangerous."

"Okay, I won't touch anything, promise."

"Hmm, let's see now where did Trick hide it. Okay, I found it. What is the name of the Fae we are looking for?"

"Pukwudgie, but I'm not sure on the spelling."

"It's okay; we will just look under P till we find it."

_Pegasus, Peri, Phoenix, Pixie, Pombero, Pooka, Pukwudgie._

"Alright here it is."

_Pukwudgies' features resemble those of a human, but with enlarged noses, fingers and ears. Their skin is described as being a smooth grey, and at times has been known to glow. They hardly ever show this "true skin" as they are able to conceal themselves using their magic. If you run into one, you may not even know that it is a Pukwudgie. When you see a Pukwudgie you are not supposed to mess with them, or they will repay you by playing nasty tricks on you, or by following you and causing trouble. They were once friendly to humans, but then turned against them. They are known to kidnap people, push them off cliffs, attack their victims with short knives and spears, and to use sand to blind their victims. _

_They can appear and disappear at will_

_They can create fire at will_

_Ability to teleport short distances_

_Can launch poison spikes from hair when threatened_

_They are able to use magic_

"Woah, Lauren didn't tell me all of this. Am I really going to look like the ugly creature they describe in this?"

"Maybe, I don't know exactly. I hope not, you are quite cute the way you look now."

Beca blushed. "Does Lauren look any different now, from before when she was human?"

"Not that I noticed." Bo's face fell when she was reminded of Lauren. She turned around so Beca wouldn't see her eyes well up with tears. Of course she cried about Lauren after the Taft compound raid, but then they found each other again. The thought of losing her again really upset Bo.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring her up I was trying to distract you." Beca placed a reassuring hand on Bo's shoulder.

Bo's breath caught when she felt Beca's hand touch her. She turned around to meet Beca's eyes. "Thank you." Beca's aura was getting hotter, and Bo knew she wanted her.

Beca leaned in slowly to see if Bo took the hint. Bo didn't waste too much time deciding if it was a good idea or not, she leaned in to meet Beca's waiting lips.

After a few moments, they pulled away from each other. "Um, I'm sorry… I really shouldn't ha-.."

Bo didn't let her finish her sentence before capturing her lips again. After a few minutes Bo pulled away again, but this time her eyes were blue and Beca knew that Bo wanted to feed.

_I wonder what it would feel like if she fed from me._

"I don't normally feed from humans, I am afraid I will hurt someone."

"It's okay, go ahead, I trust you not to hurt me."

Bo leaned in to capture her lips again, this time pulling blue chi from Beca. She sent a wave of pleasure through Beca, which made her moan. Bo didn't take very much, fearing that she would hurt the small girl.

"Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry I am fine."

"Beca?" Chloe called to her from the top of the stairs.

_Oh shit, she had forgotten about Chloe._

She whispers to Bo, "Please don't say anything to her."

"Don't worry; it will be our little secret." Bo winked at Beca then turned to put the book away.

"Coming Chlo!"

When Bo gets back upstairs she gets a call. Dyson relayed what he found at the hotel and Bo's face immediately sank.

"You guys, Dyson said it looks like Lauren was kidnapped."

Nobody knew what to say. Bo walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. "I just need a minute please."

Everyone but Tamsin got up to walk over to the couches across the room.

"Hey, succulet don't think too negatively. Lauren isn't a human anymore, she can handle this."

"She was kidnapped Tamsin! She could be seriously hurt, or dead, for all I know."

Tamsin took Bo's hands in hers, and made her look at her. "It will be okay. We will find her." Bo was pulled into a tight embrace; it made her feel better that Tamsin was there to help her.

She definitely had strong feelings for the Valkyrie, but could Tamsin feel the same way about her?

*Ring Ring*

"Bo, its Lauren on the phone. She is okay; she wants us to come get her. I know where she is."

"Oh my god, okay let's go now!"

**A/N: I had an idea about Beca and Bo together, and my cousin who reads this told me to go for it and I listened to her. Sorry, not sorry. xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay I know I haven't been true to Tamsin's personality from the show. But for my story I wanted to show more of the lighter side of the Valkyrie. By the way, I need to credit Wikipedia for some of the information on Pukwudgies from a few chapters ago. xoxo

Chapter 15

"Now I know I can't let you out of my sight at least until we figure out who kidnapped you and why."

Lauren didn't like the thought of Bo babysitting her. She managed to escape her captors on her own; she just called for a ride.

Lauren collected all of her things from the hotel room and checked out.

"These DNA samples need to be kept refrigerated at all times. I have a cooler and I got some ice from the hotel, but we should hurry to the Dal."

"Got it."

Kenzi and Bruce went ahead to the Dal to meet up with everyone there.

"Hey, guys what's up?"

"Lauren was kidnapped and then she got free somehow and Bo and Tamsin went to get her." Chloe informed her.

"Oh yeah I knew that. I met up with all of them earlier; they should be on their way here. They just had to stop at the hotel to get the Doc's things."

"Kenzi, you smell different. Like you are Fae, but that can't be." Dyson looked at the smaller girl confused.

"About that, the "errands" I had to run earlier was actually me going to see a druid. He offered to turn me Fae."

"How do I know you are the real Kenzi?" Dyson immediately became on edge.

Bruce was the one to answer his question. "I picked Kenzi up from Hale's this morning because I agreed to go with her to see this druid. I wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her. This is the real Kenzi, I never left her side all day."

Dyson sighed a breath of relief. "Wait, what kind of deal did you have to make in order for him to do this?"

"I had to agree to do him one future favor, no questions asked."

"Oh, that worries me Kenz. Anyways do you know what type of Fae you are?"

"He told me that the type of Fae I would be depended on my personality. But I don't think that my personality is like a Kitsune's, do you?"

"You only have known crazy Inari and the sorority sisters. To be honest they don't represent Kitsunes well. I would believe that Kitsune fits you."

"Okay, I will take your word for it. Bo doesn't know yet, I need to be the one to tell her, okay?"

"Speak of the devil, here they come. Lauren glad to see you are back safe and sound."

"Thanks. Beca, are you ready to do this?"

"Yes, I have waiting for this all day."

"Alright, let me just go put these other DNA samples in the refrigerator, and fill the syringe. Chloe, you are going to have to hold her hand for this, it is really painful."

"I can handle it. No worries."

Bo walked into the back with Lauren. "I knew what the pain was going to be like when I did this to myself, she has no idea. I think it would be a good idea if you send some charms through her when it happens. It will lessen the pain. Let's do this down in the lair; I don't think an audience is a good idea. It's going to take a lot out of Beca at first; she's going to need to rest after. I will stay with her and Chloe until she wakes up."

"Okay, just as long as I know where you are, don't go disappearing on me."

"I won't, promise."

Bo hugged Lauren, thankful that she is safe and sound. A little piece of the Succubus still wanted to get back together with Lauren, but things were happening between her and Tamsin that she couldn't ignore anymore. The Valkyrie had definitely found her way into Bo's heart but Bo didn't want to rush things too much fearing that it would cause Tamsin to run.

"Okay, let's do this." Lauren said as they walked back up to the bar. "Chloe, Beca, come downstairs."

Beca was giddy with excitement, in just a few moments she would be Fae.

"Beca, can I ask you a question before we start?"

"Sure doc."

"Would you be willing to provide blood samples and come for routine yearly exams after this? I want to study how this works in the long run. You need to understand that this is still in the early experimental stages, and I need as much data about the transformation as possible."

"I understand, it is worth it, I agree."

"Okay, good. Now lie down on the couch please. Chloe it might be more comfortable for her if her head is resting in your lap."

Chloe sat down on the couch then Beca slowly lay back until her head rested comfortably on Chloe's thigh.

"It's a good thing your pants are holey, otherwise you would have to take them off. I asked Bo to come down with us, because she can ease your pain with her charms, if that's alright?"

Chloe wasn't happy at the thought of the Succubus being there at this intimate moment, but it she was going to help her girlfriend then she would deal with it.

Lauren had been hiding the large needle from the Beca so she didn't scare her. "Okay, here is how this works, the need is going to have to go all the way into your femur bone, in order for the new cells to grow and duplicate, essentially changing your DNA completely. Bo, can you go take her hand?"

Lauren finally brought the needle out of her bag, and sucked the DNA out of the vial. After she made sure all the air bubbles were out, she turned around and the others got the first sight of the needle.

Beca immediately tensed up.

"Is anyone bad with needles? Tell me now if you are."

Beca wasn't normally freaked out by needles, but this one was huge. Bo felt Beca tense so she sent some relaxing waves into the small brunette. "Now or never, Doc."

Beca shut her eyes tightly while Chloe caressed her cheek. Bo sent stronger pulses through Beca.

"Try not to let her move. It's going in, in 3… 2… 1." Lauren had to use all her might to get the need through the thick bone.

"FUCK! Ouch! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Even with Bo sending her strongest charms though Beca, It was still incredibly painful. After releasing the entire syringe of DNA into the bone marrow, Lauren slowly pulled to needle out and put the safety cap on it.

"How the hell did you manage to do that yourself, let alone get up and walk around right afterwards?!" Beca barely managed to get that sentence out.

"I don't know, I knew exactly what was coming I guess. Now Bo, can you try to relax her enough to sleep?"

"I can try."

Bo focused on sending calming waves through Beca until she finally stopped moaning from the pain, and fell asleep.

"She should rest for at least an hour. I'm going over to the desk to work on some things, but I will be here until she wakes up." Lauren whispered before quietly retreating across the room.

Chloe cringed watching the procedure and her girlfriend writhing in pain, but now she looked down at the little DJ sleeping peacefully on her lap and smiled. _All of our searching has finally paid off. She gets to live her dream. _

"Hey Chloe, do you want a drink or something?"

"No, thanks anyways Bo."

Bo walked back up to the bar to meet Kenzi, and the rest of the gang.

"That didn't sound pleasant." Kenzi thought back to earlier in the day when she herself was in excruciating pain. "Bo-Bo can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Yeah Kenz, let me get us some beers and we can go sit down."

After getting comfortable, snuggled on the couch, Kenzi turns to look at Bo. "I kind of lied about where I went today. I went Bruce to go see a druid."

"You WHAT?! Why?"

"I made the decision that I didn't want to be weak anymore, and I met this druid a few weeks ago and he said he could make me Fae and I took him up on his offer."

"You aren't human anymore..? Why couldn't you ask Lauren to change you? Wait, how do I know you are the real Kenzi?"

"No, I'm Fae now. I decided to do this before we found Lauren, I was just waiting for a chance to get away and do it. Bruce went with me to make sure I was safe. Ask me something no one else would know."

Bo eyed the small girl suspiciously. "You seem like the real Kenzi, but I need to know for sure. When you were trying to guess what I was back after I saved you, what options did you write on the napkin in the diner? "

I asked you if you were an alien or a demon."

Bo and Kenzi never told anyone about that. Bo found that question amusing, even though she had no idea what she was at the time. It was their little inside joke from back then.

"I believe you, but Bruce is going to get an earful from me. How could he let you go see a druid without me?"

"I made him promise not to say anything. I have him wrapped around my finger. There is something else I need to tell you, in order for him to make me Fae; I had to make a binding agreement with him. I had to promise him one future favor, no questions asked."

"Kenzi! You have no idea what he could want from you! Tamsin told me about druids, they are tricksters and con men."

"Don't sweat it so much Bo-Bo, he said it wasn't going to be something ridiculous."

"Well you can't break the deal, so whenever he calls in the favor, I am going with you."

"Okay. I wouldn't go back without you anyways, bestie."

"What kind of Fae are you?"

"Here is the funny part, It is based off a person's personality, which oddly enough I have the personality like a Kitsune."

"You are a fox Fae..? Maybe the whole Inari thing was telling us something. Have you tried you glamour powers yet?"

"A little bit, I have to practice using my powers. "

"I'm not the BabyFae anymore. You and Lauren are, now Tamsin can tease you two."

"Haha, very funny. Dyson is going to help me train and learn to be a shifter."

"I'm sure he will be a great teacher. Wait, he knew before me?"

"Well everyone did, I haven't had a chance to talk to you alone all day and I was excited so it kind of slipped out. I'm sorry; I really did want to tell you first."

Bo reached out to hug the smaller girl, and when Kenzi hugged her back, she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Wow, you are already stronger!"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm ready to go out and kick some bad guy ass!"

"I bet."

"How did everything downstairs go? "

"She was in a lot of pain but fell asleep, she needed to rest. She actually should be waking up soon"

"Oh, okay. I'm going to go get another drink. Love you Bo-Bo.

"Love you too Kenz"

Bo watched at Kenzi walked anyway. She couldn't completely wrap her mind around everything that has been happening lately. Bo didn't have much time to think about it before Beca, Chloe, and Lauren emerged from the back. "How do you feel Beca?"

Everyone turned to look at the newly Fae girl.

"I feel so strong; I have never felt anything like this. It's really amazing. Thank you so much Lauren how could I ever repay you?"

"Like I said, it wasn't a problem."

Seeing Beca so happy made her want to ask the question, she has waited so long to ask her. It was the perfect moment, with all their new friends around; she just had to do it. "Beca I want to ask you something." She pulled a small box out of her pocket and got down on one knee. "Beca Mitchell, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?"

Beca stood there with a shocked look on her face; it was a surprise to her. Everyone else in the room was standing with huge smiles on their faces.

Beca finally gained the ability to form words, "Yes, Chloe Beale, I would love to be your wife."

**A/N: Finally, Beca is Fae! Stay tuned for a very Fae wedding. lol xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since the last update. When I wasn't working, I decided to watch all of Once Upon A Time from the beginning. Sorry not sorry. Well enjoy this update! xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Beca and Chloe were getting married, starting a life together. They both agreed that a change was needed and they really had come to like Toronto. A few days after the proposal they started an apartment hunt and Beca was hooked up with a DJ job at one of Vex's clubs. After checking out a few apartments, Chloe turned to look at her fiancé. "I can't believe this is actually happening. So many amazing things have happened lately, and now I can really say that I will spend forever with you. I love you Beca." Beca pulled Chloe into a tight embrace, "I love you too Chloe, I really truly do will all of my heart."

Beca was really feeling guilty about what had happened between her and Bo. She had been trying to find the right moment to confess her actions to Chloe but when is the right time to tell your fiancé that you cheated on her?

"Hey Chlo, before we go look at more apartments, can we stop and get some coffee? I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure babe, is something wrong?"

"No, well yes. Kind of, can we just go to the coffee shop?"

"You are making me worried."

Beca didn't want to look Chloe in the eye, so she dropped her head and watched her shoes as they walked the block to get their coffees. They sat down in a booth in the back away from everyone else. "Beca, please tell me what's going on, you can tell me anything."

"You won't like what I have to tell you."

"Tell me anyways, I won't get mad, I promise."

"Don't make promises like that, you haven't heard what I have to say."

"Beca, stop stalling." Chloe didn't know what to expect, but it was definitely something bad.

"The other day at the Dal while Lauren was missing, when I went downstairs with Bo to do research, something happened." Beca paused.

Chloe's face fell because she finally realized what Beca was trying to tell her.

"Did you… sleep with her?"

"No! No really I didn't. But we did kiss a few times then I let her feed off me." Beca could see the heartbroken look on Chloe's face. Her eyes started to well up. "Chloe, sweetie I'm so sorry! You have no idea how sorry I am. I regret it completely. It never should have happened."

"Chloe tried to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. "I want the truth Beca, did she come on to you, or did you lead her on?"

Beca couldn't lie to Chloe, "I started it. I leaned in to kiss her first."

This only made Chloe cry harder. "I'm so sorry Chlo, please forgive me?"

Chloe managed to choke out the words, "I need some space." Before she got up and walked out of the coffee shop.

Beca sat there debating on going after her, or giving her the space she requested. After a few minutes, Beca decided Chloe would come to her when she was ready to talk. She knew she needed to work on her mixes for her first night of DJ-ing so the small brunette girl caught a cab to the club.

Chloe didn't want to go back to their hotel room fearing that she would run into Beca. She was not ready to talk to her yet. She ended up driving around for a while and then sending Tamsin a quick text. "_Hey, can you come meet me?"_

Chloe and Tamsin had become closer recently. Beca had been spending time with Lauren and Kenzi, learning to control their new powers. Chloe always seemed to find herself at the pool table with the Valkyrie. Most of the time they made small talk but Tamsin had started to open up the redhead, mostly because Chloe wouldn't shut up until Tamsin talked about her obvious feeling for a certain Succubus. Chloe's phone beeped. "_Yeah, give me a few minutes to finish up some paperwork at the station. Where at? The Dal?"_

Chloe had no interest in going to the Dal, she did not want to run into Bo.

"_No, I'm at a park up the street from the police station."_

"_Okay. Be there in ten."_

Chloe should have listened to her instincts about leaving Bo and Beca alone together. But she thought she could trust Beca not to cheat. The redhead was so lost in her own thoughts; she didn't notice the blonde sit down on the swing next to her. "Hey Red, you don't look like your usual chipper self."

"It's that obvious huh?" Chloe felt a tear escape from her eye again.

"I do not do well with tears." Tamsin tensed up slightly at how emotional Chloe looked, but Tamsin wasn't going to leave her new friend alone just cause of a few tears. She could handle it; Chloe obviously needed someone to talk to.

Chloe looked over at the Valkyrie, "I'm sorry." She tried to calm herself down and wiped the tears away with her sleeve.

"It's okay. You obviously need someone to talk to. I am a good listener, but depending on what's wrong, I might not know what to say."

"I get that. I really just need to vent."

"Go ahead, spill. What's wrong?"

"Beca, she just confessed to cheating on me." Chloe paused for a minute. Saying it out loud made it so much more real.

"Did she do it recently?"

"Yes. It was quite recent actually. 4 days ago."

"The day Lauren was kidnapped? I thought you two were together all day long?"

"Do you remember when Beca asked to go do research on her Fae type? That's the only time we weren't together that day."

"She… she went downstairs with Bo, didn't she?"

"Yes. She cheated on me with Bo."

Tamsin was surprised but at the same time she wasn't. Tamsin could see the affect Bo had on the younger brunette. Bo used to have the same effect on Tamsin. It's probably why she had kissed her back in Brazenwood. "Did Bo come on to her?"

"No, Beca admitted to kissing Bo first."

"Oh... Well it might not be Beca's fault. Remember when Bo sent her charm through Beca? Well the effects can last for a while. She may have just had the impulse to kiss her because of that charm. But I also think it isn't Bo's fault. Beca asked Bo to show her, her powers. Bo agreed, because she was being friendly, she didn't do it intentionally to hurt you. Beca wasn't aware of the lasting effects."

"I understand that, but when it comes down to it, Beca still cheated. How can I trust her again?"

"She's going to have to earn it back. Do you forgive her?"

"Yes I do. I'm not going to call off the wedding or our plans to move here, but she has to work to earn my trust back. I guess I have to go talk to her at some point."

"Yeah, but if you don't want to right away, then you can come have a drink with me at the Dal. It might help when you go talk to her."

"I guess. I want to have a discussion with Bo anyways." Chloe said with a very serious look on her face.

"Okay, as long as talking to Bo doesn't mean killing Bo. I kind of have a thing for her."

"I won't kill her. I just want to talk. I have a question for you though. How do you know the feelings you have for Bo are real? You said she can charm people into liking her."

"Well, I have never felt this way for anyone else, ever and I have been around for a very long time. I have met countless Succubi and Incubi, and even after they charmed me there were never any true feelings for them. The charm went away and they didn't mean anything to me. Bo, she's just so different. I can't recall ever feeling this much for someone. It was like my heart never beat before I met her. Valkyrie's aren't supposed to love, it is a weakness. It is extremely rare for a Valkyrie to develop any actual feelings for another person, but when it does there is no way to stop it. Not that I want to. Bo is amazing. I really do think I love her, I just don't know if she feels the same way. With Lauren staying with us, it's hard to have any time with just Bo. I'm not jealous of Lauren, or Wolf boy for that matter. I just want to spend some time alone with Bo so we can figure out what is going on between us. I can't believe I just admitted all of that."

"Hearing you talk about your new found love, made me feel better. It really did, if you really love her the way you say you do, you have to tell her. Thank you for listening and for opening up to me, I know it was hard for you."

Chloe stood up and pulled Tamsin into a tight embrace. Tamsin wasn't used to hugging people so she didn't respond right away. It took her a moment to hug Chloe back. As they pulled away from each other, Tamsin laughed "How did I manage to say all of that completely sober? How about we go for that drink now?"

"Yeah, then you can talk to Bo, and I can talk to Beca."

"We will see. Come on Red."

**A/N: Tamsin and Chloe bonded. Awee! lol xoxo**


End file.
